


Lazy Morning

by leviathaneren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, PWP, Smut, eruren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn’t really care for detail, even if he appreciates it a lot more than he lets on, and to be honest he’s just content with being able to tie the knot with Erwin after almost seven years of dating. But if all this meticulous planning and effort will make Erwin happy a few weeks down the road, well, Eren only cares to see his husband-to-be’s joyous face while walking down the aisle and nothing else, really. He’ll let the blond do whatever the fuck he wants for the 23rd, if that’s what will give him one more reason to smile fondly at the memory of their wedding day. (“It’s more about symbolism than anything,” He’d explained to Eren when he asked. “I want it to be perfect because I think you deserve perfect. It’s a special day, after all, and I will give you anything so that it is as close to ethereal as it can be.” Eren had kissed him, then, with all the raw passion and love and endearment he’s felt since he realised how much he actually cared for this man that goes by the name of Erwin Smith; “Thank you,” He’d whispered, and buried his face into his hair).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my otp buddy, eruren! Happy birthday, bae <3

The smoky, bleary pale blue light of dawn spills across white sheets and through half-open blinds, hitting Eren straight on his eyes and unwillingly waking him from a relaxed slumber (which he was pretty grumpy about, since last night’s… _activities_ left quite a toll on him and he is _sure_ that it’s barely been three hours or maybe less since they finally went to bed) (last night was a blast, though). His face is straight on the path of the light, and blocking the person’s behind him (which he’s a little happier about, since he knows Erwin got the roughest of them two- while Eren’s ass might hurt a little and his hips feel sore, Erwin's the one that had to keep up with his unbelievable stamina and insistence for rough, passionate sex). Eren turns around, looking at his lover’s peaceful face and marvelling on the rare expression- he’s always so stressed over paperwork, or family, or what they're going to do for their anniversary along with the upcoming wedding and guest list and all the shit that cones whiles planning your wedding, or whatever.

Eren doesn’t really care for detail, even if he appreciates it a lot more than he lets on, and to be honest he’s just content with being able to tie the knot with Erwin after almost seven years of dating. But if all this meticulous planning and effort will make Erwin happy a few weeks down the road, well, Eren only cares to see his husband-to-be’s joyous face while walking down the aisle and nothing else, really. He’ll let the blond do whatever the fuck he wants for the 23rd, if that’s what will give him one more reason to smile fondly at the memory of their wedding day. (“It’s more about symbolism than anything,” He’d explained to Eren when he asked. “I want it to be perfect because I think you _deserve_ perfect. It’s a special day, after all, and I will give you anything so that it is as close to ethereal as it can be.” Eren had kissed him, then, with all the raw passion and love and endearment he’s felt since he realised how much he actually cared for this man that goes by the name of Erwin Smith; “Thank you,” He’d whispered, and buried his face into his hair).

Eren smiles contently and closes his eyes, burying his face in Erwin’s hair and wrapping his arms a little tighter around his body.

A few minutes pass, and as Eren is sliding back into the threads of slumber that creep up behind him, Erwin moves from beneath him and makes this cute grunting noise at consciousness gnaws at his eyes and pries them open slowly (and pretentiously painfully, if Erwin must describe it himself. It’s ridiculous how much waking up can hurt, sometimes, mainly because he’s only had like, two hours of sleep in the last two weeks). Eren giggles lowly at the unbelievably cute sound coming from a hundred and eighty-something-cm tall man, and brackets his arms beside Erwin’s head (one on each side) so he can brace himself up and stare at Erwin's face as he grudgingly blinks away the crusting around the edges of his eyes and opens them, yawning (in Eren’s face).

“Good morning,” Erwin says, surprised. Eren smiles brightly down at him, kissing his forehead and the tip of his nose and upper lip and chin and cheeks and lips, again. Humming, he says, “Morning, Erwin.” And then he lifts his upper body so he’s straddling Erwin’s hips and the sheet covering his own slides away, hanging off his right calf and covering the rest of Erwin’s lower body. Erwin’s eyebrows rise, looking up at Eren with hazy blue eyes clouded but love and lust and adoration.

“What?” He says.

“What what?” Eren responds.

“What what what?” Erwin asks again, amusement lacing his words.

Eren leans down, kissing Erwin with a soft smile. “Wanna go at it again?” He asks, rocking his hips with Erwin’s and lacing their fingers together.

Erwin makes a surprised sound on the back of his throat, pulling away and looking at Eren through half-open eyelids. “How many times did we do it last night, again? Four? And you're still horny?”  

Eren smiles and goes for his neck, lazily sucking and biting at the pale skin where it isn’t marked yet. “Yeah,” He says. Erwin rolls his eyes, and decides to go along with it just to humour Eren. “Alright, then, big guy,” He says, his voice rough.

Eren moans when Erwin’s fingers find his ass like if it were second nature, sliding inside without much trouble. “You’re pretty stretched already,” Erwin comments. “Yeah, well,” Eren says, moaning around Erwin’s nipple. He bites down when Erwin’s long fingers brush against his prostate, muffled groans escaping his lips and blunt nails scraping down Erwin’s sides. “That’s enough,” He says, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of comforting warmth he feels, the lazy morning atmosphere and the smell of sweat and sex still embedded on his skin and the bed and the walls and air of the room, in the dust specks that float in the air and are highlighted by the light that prompted Eren to open his eyes and enter a new day- “I love you,” He says, pecking Erwin’s ~~boob~~ chest. He straightens, closing his eyes, looks down at the man that has stolen his breath in a thousand different ways before and probably will in a thousand more. The stupid swelling of his heart overwhelming flow of emotions that overcome his being are enough to pry the same phrase out of him again, before he squirts a generous amount of lube onto Erwin’s dick after a condom and sinking down onto it slowly.

He sits there for a moment, moving his hips a little and adjusting himself to the feeling of being full again. Erwin’s hands come up to his thighs, over his navel, and chest and arms and then back to his waist. Eren thrusts forward a little, making Erwin moan and thrust upwards, burying himself even deeper into the warmth that’s Eren.

Eren lifts his hips onto his knees and brings himself down again, moaning low and husky into his hand. Erwin start to move, too, flipping them around so he ends up on top of Eren with the younger’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“I wanted to ride you,” Eren says, whining.

“Oh? I thought you hated it?” Erwin asks in between thrusts.

“I do,” Eren says, burying his fingers in Erwin’s hair and kissing him briefly. “But I didn’t want you to do much work right now. You must be exhausted,”

Erwin laughs, then, rough and humorous into Eren’s ear. “I am,” He thrusts into Eren again, earning a moan whispered against his lips. “But I like to do this. I like having control over you,” He says.

Eren huffs, but doesn’t really respond as Erwin’s hips speed up and loose their rhythm. “Fuck,” He says, and Erwin leans his forehead against Eren’s. “Yeah,” he says, and then the room is filled with similar sayings and variations of each other’s names whispered in different pitches (“Oh, shit, erw-ah- _oh!”_ is an example, and then “Ere-waahhoo!” Is another; they're both very vocal, even when it’s eight am and then sex is lazy and slow).

 Erwin’s hips give long, drawn-out thrusts and then halt completely, with only his “I’m gonna-“ as an indication that he’s (probably dry-) coming into the condom and, well, Eren.

Eren isn’t too far behind, only needing a few strokes to his dick before emptying his load all over their chests. They lie there on a post-coital bliss for a few seconds before Erwin pulls out and takes off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the trashcan that’s always conveniently beside his side of the bed. Eren turns, and cleans off the semen from his chest before it dries and crusts and does that gross thing that happens when it dries- he stands up to do it, since he can’t really reach the back of his thighs where there’s some leftover lube that makes it incredibly uncomfortable to even try and move. When he’s finished, Erwin smiles and opens his arms. “Come on, babe,” He says. “Come cuddle with me. Let’s not get out of bed until lunch, yeah?”  

Eren snorts, grabbing the bed sheets and pulling them around his figure. He flops down (un) gracefully on top of Erwin, then, kisses the elder’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

“I love you,” He repeats.

“I love you,” Erwin echoes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
